Hydrogen can be produced for fuel cells and for other purposes such as chemical and power related applications by reforming methanol with steam to produce carbon dioxide and hydrogen: EQU CH.sub.3 OH+H.sub.2 O.revreaction.CO.sub.2 +3H.sub.2
Ordinarily, a two-step reaction is required. In the first step, methanol decomposes to hydrogen and carbon monoxide: EQU (1) CH.sub.3 OH.revreaction.CO+2H.sub.2
In the second step, known as a "water shift" reaction, the carbon monoxide reacts with water to form carbon dioxide and additional hydrogen: EQU (2) CO+H.sub.2 O.revreaction.CO.sub.2 +3H.sub.2
A one-step process for reforming methanol would be more cost efficient and amenable to more applications.
Theoretically, catalysts that synthesize methanol from carbon dioxide and water should be able to reform methanol to carbon dioxide and hydrogen. However, catalysts that synthesize methanol tend to rapidly deactivate during the reforming of methanol with steam. Methanol reforming catalysts that could reform methanol in one-step without being rapidly deactivated would be very desirable.